


First Time for Everything

by SifaShep



Series: The Pirate and the Inquisitor [9]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, but nothing really graphic, nsfw-ish?, tagged just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7715998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SifaShep/pseuds/SifaShep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crizri and Andronikos enjoy a moment of passion in a lake on Alderaan. Too bad it belongs to House Organa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time for Everything

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW-ish but nothing graphic. You have been warned.

Criz sighed in contentment as she floated on her back in the clear water. Her lekku floated to the surface as she gazed up into the perfect blue sky. Alderaan was a beautiful planet, especially during the spring and summers, when the temperature warmed. Unfortunately, the humidity rose as well, and Criz couldn’t resist a dip in a nearby lake.

A gentle hand touched the curve of her back and she smiled. A minute later, Andronikos emerged from under the water with his trademark smirk. Criz made a show of eyeing him from head to foot, as the rivulets of water ran down his shoulders and chest. She mirrored the smirk, since she knew exactly what he would say.

“Like what ya see, Sith?”

“I do.” She inverted herself so she was facing him. Her rose-colored skin gleamed under the sun and she saw that particular look in his eye. “Do you?”

“I always do.” He pulled her into his arms, flush against him, his bare skin against hers. She wrapped her arms around him and her legs around his waist. His quick intake of breath thrilled her as delicious thoughts rose to the surface of her consciousness.

“First time for everythin’, I guess,” Andronikos murmured as he shifted slightly against her.

Criz gasped and closed her eyes. She felt suspended, frozen in time, as the only indications of movement were the slight ripples in the water, and the only sound, Andronikos’s harsh breathing in her ear. She was becoming overwhelmed in the rising waves, but she knew he wouldn’t let her drown…

He slid his hands lower on her waist as she arched hard against him. She muffled her scream against his shoulder as she lost herself in the warmth, while Andronikos groaned deep in his throat as he followed her.

Her lekku twitched, even long after she unwound her legs and stood in the water once more. Andronikos smirked again. “We gotta do that again sometime.”

“Yes.” Her smile was positively feral. “We should–”

A horrified gasp from the shoreline interrupted her. She glanced over her shoulder to see a party of Alderaanian nobles, in the colors of House Organa, gawking at the two of them in the water. An elderly woman sank to the muddy bank in shock, as her husband’s face turned completely scarlet.

“What are you two doing? This lake is the property of House Organa! Such crude displays are an offense to any sane person’s sensibilities! Come out of there at once before I call the guards–”

“An offense to any sane person’s sensibilities,” Andronikos snorted in derision.

“Are you implying we’re insane?”

“You said it, not me, Sith.” He winked at her and shouted, “Race ya to the shore!” before he dove underneath the water and disappeared.

Shouts of rage and screams of ‘offended sensibilities’ rang through the air as Criz took a deep breath and followed him. She felt a great satisfaction in riling up the stuffy Organa nobles. This was even better than slicing through them with a lightsaber.

First time for everything.


End file.
